Talk:Main Page
Hi, l started this wiki to do something, since otherwise, l tend to exercise or play video games.-Daipenmon 1:01, 22 March 2006 (ET) I suggest you change how you've done things. This is similar to the .hack Wiki, which has a format I'd like to change once we have better users. It's good for a start, but it DOES need to be changed soon. Also, it seems you're new to things. You need to make your own templates. You just copied code from our Wiki, and it doesn't work if you don't have a matching template. I hated clicking on not Ghaleon's page, dear Daipenmon... Magic Emperor Ghaleon's page and being greeted with an ugly mess.--OtakuD50 16:13, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Next time try not to have the caps lock on, ok? But l did ask for permission from Kulaguy, himself. The one l did by myself is the dungeon on the front page, realizing this wiki is kinda be hard to do alone, l sought help. Daipenmon 12:28, 21 April 2006 (UTC) How dare you do that! I used caps for style, to give the impression of a booming voice! DON'T do that again! At t, not in a user discussion page. They don't belong in the actual articles, that's for sure. Also, you still don't quite have templates down yet. Maybe you should read up on the Wikia tutorials or something. And try asking people on other communities for help. Asking for help in the .hack Wiki was apparently a good start, but only because you're lucky I'm a rabid Lunar fan. But I haven't played the game in years, so my memory is a bit rusty. --OtakuD50 19:00, 25 April 2006 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunar_series At the bottom l linked the wiki to this page on Wikipedia, l may be a noob to this, since l have not done this before, like you said. I just copied an template other than Kulaguy's. I won't post the link at the gamefaqs message boards, since some people don't want me there. --Daipenmon 10:35 25 April 2006 Hello, OtakuD50, are you still here?--Daipenmon 8:47 30 April 2006 Yes, but I don't work on either Wikis much lately.--OtakuD50 18:34, 5 May 2006 (UTC) I'm trying to get Ken Innes to help, IDK lf he will or not, but like you, his memory is a bit rusty.--Daipenmon 12:59 08 May 2006 (UTC) Well well well, there's a name I'm familiar with. Even used the handle primehalo. Hey, remember me? I bothered you with all those questions about being a programmer! Unfortunately, I suck at C++, so I guess I wasted your time and mine! *sigh* I wish I weren't too busy with school to help out more.--OtakuD50 20:31, 9 May 2006 (UTC) He's very busy and is the webmaster of http://www.absoluteanime.com, anyway he's going to add things that we already know about, such as the chiro mongrel level up trick(Used it myself to beat Eternal Blue Complete). Added who the four heroes are--Daipenmon 4:09, 11 May 2006 (UTC) That's not so much a trick as it is a leveling spot. It gives amazing EXP, but you have to actually beat it, so I don't really consider it a trick. Though it is trickier to beat them while Lucia is still in your party. Probably impossible while Jean is still a dancer.--OtakuD50 10:17, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ---- I've been busy with KHII, so l just added my templates to the rest of the character pages. Anyone out there that is willing to help?--Daipenmon 20:24, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Images I'm not sure about some of the images you recently uploaded. Fan art really has no place in something that's supposed to be encyclopedic in nature. Besides, some of 'em are way too small in the first place. Official artwork or screencaps and scans of official artwork would be much better. Since I'm on my break, I'm going to play through the Lunar games again, so I'll see what I can do.--OtakuD50 21:48, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I got the fan art and offical artwork off of Google, but not the one from Lunar.net.--Daipenmon 23:47, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Helping out Although I can't contribute much, I have been adding information to this Wiki lately. - Rlfhst2000 Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Lunar: Eternal Blue Don't know if you've seen my User page, but I'm new here and I'm working on the Lunar: EB character pages (and anything else I happen to be knowledgable about). If you look at my User page, you can see the articles I've contributed to and you can tell me what you think. I don't know much about Wiki sites, but I can help in the information department. Lunar2Fan 02:41, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Pentagulia Aparently, there are two different spellings of this word, one of them being incorrect. I found it on the Fake Althena article (by the way, what do you guys think of it?). I created a seperate article, that I would like deleted because there's no need for two articles on the same topic. Lunar2Fan 15:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Items The Items category is largely empty. I don't know if anyone here has a list of the items in the games or something, but I did "format" the weapons page and I'll do so to other item pages to the best of my ability (you'll notice that they'll look basically the same.) Meanwhile, I'll try to get some info on the items used in the various games so we can get something on these pages. I'll look on Lunar.net first. Lunar2Fan 19:35, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Prototypes Are there anything leftover from the alpha and beta versions for the original and remakes that did not make it to to the final release like the dark scimitar from EB Sega CD version?--Daipenmon 19:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC)